


Sherlock Kids as Frodo and Galadriel

by karadin



Category: Lord of the Rings - Fandom, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit, lotr - Fandom
Genre: Cosplay, Costumes, Halloween, Kids, Sherlock Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-31 18:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karadin/pseuds/karadin





	Sherlock Kids as Frodo and Galadriel

  


[ ](http://karadin.deviantart.com/art/Sherlock-Kids-as-Frodo-and-Galadriel-2003-287291557)

  


(click for larger)

SHERLOCK Kids as Frodo and Galadriel from Lord of the Rings image copyright Karadin 2012 all rights reserved

DO NOT REPOST TO OTHER SITES Thank you.  
Since people have asked to see the kids in other cosplays! This was their first from movie roles! Photography by Ron Burg Portrait Art, St. Paul MN. Photos copyright 2003 all rights reserved.

See the kids now as Sherlock and John from SHERLOCK BBC  
http://karadin.deviantart.com/art/SHERLOCK-Kids-Cosplay-266284736


End file.
